Варіс
Лорд Варіс на прізвисько Павук - майстер над шептунами, тобто шпигунами, в королівській Малій Раді, євнух. Особистість Сторонній людині може здатися, що Варіс просто публічна персона, що обожнює придворне життя. Він вважає за краще зручний одяг з тонкого шовку і оксамиту, а також м'яке взуття, що дозволяє йому ходити практично безшумно. Здається, що він сповнений смирення, улесливий і трохи жіночний, але це тільки маска. Варіс використовує її, щоб ймовірні противники вважали його нудним підлесником, якого не слід боятися і вважати на його думку. Насправді ж він хитрий і безжалісний. Манери Варіс ввічливі і улесливі, він майстер обману і легко може змінювати свою зовнішність, ходу і навіть запах щоб залишитися невпізнаним. Через схожість методів для досягнення мети, у Варіса часто трапляються пікіровки з Петиром Бейлишем. Однак, на відміну від Мізинця, Павук заявляє, що він бажає тільки благополуччя королівства і наодинці висловлює прихильність тим, хто працює на ті ж цілі. Крім шептунів, у Варіса є і свої власні шпигуни - діти з відрізаними язикамиТак сказав Джордж Мартін в одному з інтерв'ю., яких він називає маленькими пташками. Разом вони створюють велику мережу інформаторів, як в Вестеросі так і в Ессосі, що дозволяє йому бути в курсі всіх подій. Історія До подій серіалу Варіс народився за Вузьким морем у вільному місті Лисі. Він був рабом. У ранньому віці він подорожував з акторської трупою, поки одного разу Варіса за великі гроші не купив один чаклун в Мирі. Чаклун дав Варісу зілля, через яке він не міг говорити і рухатися, але зілля не притупляло біль. Потім чаклун оскопив Варіса, щоб використовувати його геніталії для магічних обрядів. Після цього хлопчик став йому не потрібен, і чаклун викинув Варіс на вулицю, де тому доводилося красти, жебракувати, продавати себе. В Мирі Варіс став одним з кращих злодіїв, поки заздрісний конкурент не доніс на нього владі. Варіс втік до Пентосу, але тут підліток-євнух виявився в положенні білої ворони - інші злодії зневажали і били його. Варіс зміг знайти собі захисника - молодого найманого головоріза на ім'я Ілліріо Мопатіс; Варіс почав обкрадати інших злодіїв, а Ілліріо повертав отримані таким чином речі законним власникам за плату. Пізніше Варіс почав натаскувати «мишок» - маленьких сиріт, підібраних на вулиці - красти вже не гроші і коштовності, а секрети: листи, облікові книги, карти, навіть не забирати їх з собою, а прочитувати, запам'ятовувати і залишати на місці. Торгівля чужими таємницями принесла Варісу і Ілліріо цілий статок, а чутки про шпигунські таланти Варіса перетнули море і досягли вух короля Семи королівств Ейріса II, який до цього часу став параноідальним, не довіряв нікому і дуже хотів знати, що говорять за його спиною. Під час Повстання Баратеона Варіс підбурював прогресуюче безумство короля, без кінця вказуючи йому на нових і нових «зрадників». Проте, євнух переконував короля не відкривати ворота військам лорда Тайвіна Ланістера; рішення відкрити ворота виявилося для короля згубним. Після повстання Роберта Баратеона Варіс, як і ще дві людини з найближчого оточення скинутого монарха - Баррістан Селмі і Джеймі Ланістер - отримав королівське прощення і зайняв ту ж саму посаду майстра над шептунами. Одним із завдань Варіса від Роберта Баратеона, було стежити за пересуваннями Візеріса і Дейенеріс Таргаріенів, щоб король був упевнений, що вони не становлять небезпеку для Залізного трону. Сезон 1 Після смерті правиці короля Джона Аррена Роберт Баратеон призначає на цю посаду свого старого друга Еддарда Старка. Коли Еддард прибуває в Королівську гавань, його відразу запрошують взяти участь в засіданні Малої ради. Як і інші його члени, Варіс вітає нового правицю. Він каже, що шкодує про те, що сталося на Королівському тракті, хоча має на увазі саме травму принца Джоффрі. Еддард відповідає, що краще б він молився за сина м'ясника. Через кілька днів, коли в Королівську гавань інкогніто приїжджає Кейтілін Старк, Варіс повідомляє про це Петиру Бейлишу, і той вкриває леді в одному зі своїх борделів. Павук відразу запитує Кейтілін про кинджал, так як вже знає про нього від своїх шпигунів. Однак Варіс не знає, чий це кинджал. Зате це відомо Петіру - кинджал належить Тіріону Ланістеру. Після турніру правиці Варіс таємно відвідав лорда Еддарда Старка, попередивши його, що королева Серсея намагається вбити короля Роберта. Майстер над шептунами запропонував правиці свою допомогу, а також розкрив, від чого помер Джон Арен. Галерея Varys3.jpg|Промо-фото до першого сезону. Varys meets with Lord Eddard.jpg|Зустріч з Еддардом Старком VarysPromoPosterSeason2.jpg|Промо-фото до другого сезону. Varys S2.jpg|Варіс в серії "Північ пам'ятає" Season_3_Ep_4_Varys_Promo.png|Промо-фото до третього сезону. Тирион Ланнистер и Варис сезон 6.jpg|С Тіріоном, сезон 6. Тирион и Варис Сезон 6 - 2.jpg Тирион и Варис - сезон 6.jpg Small Council.png|Varys attends a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Petyr and Varys 1x05.png|Varys and Petyr Baelish in the Iron Throne room. WhiteRaven.jpg|Varys and Pycelle with a white raven. Tywin court 2x10.png|Varys at court in "Valar Morghulis" Ros and Varys 2x10.png|Varys recruits Ros into his informant network in "Valar Morghulis". Baelish Varys the climb.jpg|Varys and Littlefinger converse in "The Climb". Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa with Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Margaery, Lady Olenna and Loras in "Second Sons". Joff and Cersei Varys Mhysa.png|Cersei, Joffrey and Varys in "Mhysa". Varys in Pentos.jpg|Varys in Illyrio's Mansion in Pentos. Varys_S5.jpg Виноски de:Varys en:Varys fr:Varys it:Varys ja:ヴァリス nl:Varys pl:Varys pt-br:Varys ru:Варис zh:瓦里斯 Категорія:Головні персонажі Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 1) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 2) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 3) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 4) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 5) Категорія:Мала рада